wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace
Katherine Oldershaw, known publicly as Grace, is a member of the Chicago Wards. Appearance Grace wears flowing white cloth wraps, silver armor,The girl in silver armor, with white flowing clothes was dashing toward her from the other side, not any slower for the shattered ground underfoot. Noelle picked out unpowered individuals she could afford to lose, closed her muscles tight around them, and spat out the partially formed nuggets along with a mess of the internal fluids. The girl ducked low, landing on a fragment of road, using her forward momentum to skid toward Noelle as though she were snowboarding. There was an explosion of debris as she kicked off the ground, and the girl soared toward Noelle, twisting in the air to land a kick with that same foot. It felt like getting hit by a cannon. Noelle’s stride broke and she had to plant one foot to the side to keep from falling over. She’d lost ground, and Bitch was swiftly increasing the distance between them. - Excerpt from Interlude 18 steel-toed bootsSting 26.5, and studded, reinforced pads at every striking point, similar to a martial artist's outfit but with more coverage. When she went against Behemoth she incorporated PRT issue chain-mail to her costume. “What’s with the hand shape?” Regent asked, as he poked his head out from cover enough to peek at the scene. “A ‘v’,” Golem said, his voice small. “I get it. You’re calling Behemoth a big vagina.” “It’s for victory,” Cuff said, sounding annoyed. "That’s lame,” Imp said. “Really lame,” Regent echoed, “I prefer the vagina thing.” “Way you dress,” Grace commented, “I wasn’t so sure.” “Ohhhhh,” Imp cut in, she elbowed Regent, “Ohhhhh. You going to take that?” Regent only laughed in response, shaking his head. “Is the little princess feeling brave?” Grace taunted Regent. “Come on.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.5 Later still she would gain a new costume She also wears a combination headband, hairband, and mask that reveals her lower face, and her hair is glossy and wavy.Grace’s costume was light, in contrast to the dark of Wanton’s. Her new costume was white cloth, almost a martial artist’s outfit, but designed to offer more coverage. Reinforced pads were situated at every striking point, complete with studs to offer more traction and focused impacts. There wasn’t a single hair out of place beneath her combination headband, hairband and mask. She had glossy, wavy locks I was a little jealous of, and a trace of lipstick. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.4 Taylor describes her as athletic.He nodded, but my focus was on the other members of the team, trying to account for the resources I had available. Grace had changed her martial arts outfit for something with more coverage, a chainmail mesh like the PRT uniforms wore. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.2 Personality She is often energetic and boisterous, but can be resolute or serious when the situation calls for it. In her early days as a Ward, she was known for being vulgar“Grace,” Tecton said. “No swearing.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.4 and rude, “What’s with the hand shape?” Regent asked, as he poked his head out from cover enough to peek at the scene. “A ‘v’,” Golem said, his voice small. “I get it. You’re calling Behemoth a big vagina.” “It’s for victory,” Cuff said, sounding annoyed. "That’s lame,” Imp said. “Really lame,” Regent echoed, “I prefer the vagina thing.” “Way you dress,” Grace commented, “I wasn’t so sure.” “Ohhhhh,” Imp cut in, she elbowed Regent, “Ohhhhh. You going to take that?” Regent only laughed in response, shaking his head. “Is the little princess feeling brave?” Grace taunted Regent. “Come on.” - Excerpt from Crushed 24.1 adopting the ironic maxim "Don't fucking swear" as a result. Abilities and Powers Grace has enhanced reflexes, agility, strength,Grace, using her strength to carry the wounded. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 and perception of time,“Grace is a martial artist. She’s got a power spread. Faster perception of time, enhanced agility, and a striker-class enhancement for select body parts at a time; invulnerability to both powers and general harm, as well as increased effect on contact.“ - Excerpt from Queen 18.5 and she can imbue her extremities with extra striking power as well as invulnerability to powers and general harm.Grace – Member of the Chicago Wards, possessed of enhanced agility and a selective invulnerability that she can apply only to specific parts of her body at a time, with the added benefit of enhanced kinetic power applied to any impacts. - Cast (spoiler free)Grace Has increased agility, can grant extremity/body part enhanced power and invulnerability/power immunity. Wards Striker - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow. She mainly uses her powers in conjunction with martial arts. History Background Grace likely triggered as part of a multi-trigger event.Watch was a package deal like Grace or Circus. A lot of powers, flexible. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 She would eventually join the Chicago Wards. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine She participated in the battle against Echidna, alongside members of the Chicago Wards and the Undersiders. Post-Echidna She was part of the reformatted Chicago wards team that deployed against Behemoth at New Delhi. She acted as mission control during the Chicago Wards' raid on Topsy's branch of the Folk. Along with the other members of her team, she was interviewed on the talk show Mornings with O, J, and Koffi. Post-Timeskip With Tecton graduated to the Protectorate Grace took over as leader of the Chicago Wards,Sting 26.6 she would later help fight against the Slaughterhouse 9000. She was present at Gold Morning. Trivia *Clones of Grace made by Echidna are called 'gross's,Interlude 18 as grace means beauty and elevation above the norm Gross means the un-acceptableness repulsive and vulger. It comes from french roots that mean, originally, large and came to mean massive and bloated, it gained other meanings in time. Fanart Gallery Grace_by_Ren_Park.jpg| Grace's appearance in Scarab 25.4, by Ren Park |link=https://old.reddit.com/r/Parahumans/comments/eengat/grace_by_ren_park_fanart/ Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brute Category:Striker Category:Heroes Category:Wards Category:Cluster Cape Category:Worm Characters